


Have One On Me

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Faking drunkenness, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humour, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tape, Shower Sex, Smut, Whiskey - Freeform, poor plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jensen are spending their friday evening together as usually, watching some stupid film and drinking to unwind a little after a week of hard work. Soon the whole whiskey is gone and Misha proposes in his most drunken voice to make a sacrifice for science and... film an erotic movie together. Jensen figures out it is one of those ideas a whiskey-fuelled dude would totally go for and so he does.<br/>But... are they REALLY that drunk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have One On Me

Misha squinted, measuring the amount of whiskey left in the bottle. It was almost totally empty so he had every right to be as hammered as he needed to.  
"S-so..." he begun, trying to sound mumbling. "What do you wanna do now?"  
The movie had come to an end but Misha didn't feel like going anywhere or rather felt like staying 'til the morning, hopefully in a very close proximity of Jensen.

Jensen licked his lips, trying to come up with an activity that could bring them somehow... closer. He looked at Misha with purposedly unfocused sight.  
"Dunno. Any ideas?" his voice was low.  
"Well, maybe..." Misha gulped loudly, regretting that he actually poured most of the whiskey under that plant instead of drinking it. "A sos... social experiment." he blinked few times, wondering whether Jensen was drunk enough to not notice his sobriety and well... choose to act on his idea.  
"A what?" Jensen leaned towards him, making a face of concentration.  
"Experiment, Jen." Misha chose to lean back because seeing Jensen from up close was making it much harder to pretend he didn't actually know what he was doing. "To see whew... whed... **if** our fans are perceptive."

Jensen felt a thrill of anticipation. There was a certain change in Misha's posture that was telling him this was going in a very promising direction and damn, if it  wasn't a high time to play along. So many years he was pining for the sex personified that Misha Collins was and finally few days ago he realised how dumb he was, never using alcohol as an excuse to try making a move and then eventually blame everything on it in case something goes to shit.

"Alrighty then, so what's it gonna be?" he tried to sound laid back while his heart was punding hard and fast.  
"Erotic movie." Misha actually managed to hiccup for a better effect.  
Jensen opened his mouth, falling out of his drunken character for a while. "But... how's that an experiment?"  
"Here's the thing..." Misha leaned towards him, as if he wasn't buzzing with lust and anxiety at the same time. "We don't show our faces, we do some erotic but not too explicit stuff, I put it on the internet... somewhere and we will wait until someone suggests it's totally us and the fandom goes mad."  
"Like this Paris Hilton - Jared action?" Jensen's eyes went wider.  
"Exactly." Misha grinned, showing his teeth and gums, being pretty damn close to Jensen.

Jensen was too sober for this, having succesfully poisoned his little yucca with most of his whiskey but then again, he wanted to do something, **anything** of that kind with Misha and he really wanted to experience it fully with a well functioning mind able to store the memories for later. The opportunity was so tempting, even twice more with the prospect of people watching and wondering.

Misha was stressed, his muscles tense like guitar strings, while Jensen was making his decision. In that very moment Misha was rethinking and regretting every decision that led to this day, sure that Jensen would freak out and then kick him out of his house and out of his life forever.  
But Jensen slowly turned his concerned expression into a smug smirk.  
"Fine." he said. "Sounds like fun."  
And Misha almost fainted.

***

"Why bathroom?" Jensen frowned, trying to remember he really needed to look drunk.  
"Because it's gonna be a steamy shower, that's why." Misha adjusted the camera just right and took a step back. "This is my design." he giggled way too nervously.  
"Too much Hannibal..." muttered Jensen, trying to get his mind off all the possible scenarios.  
"Never too much Hannibal." Misha protested and then took his shirt off. "Lose some clothes." he ordered.  
"Like... everything?" Jensen felt his face becoming red.  
"Wait..." Misha stopped, having his trousers halfway down his thighs. "You stay in pants."  
"Okay." Jensen was relieved since without his jeans on he would most certainly not be able to hide his boner that got only more demanding in the very moment Misha revealed his more than just decently shaped torso.

When Jensen was out of his shirt he risked taking a look at Misha and God-fucking-damn, he was just in his boxers, which really weren't leaving much to the imagination. Jensen swallowed hard, trying to breathe deeply and evenly.  
"So basically..." Misha begun, pretending he was cool about it all. "You are going to wash me seductively. Very, very seductively. And don't worry, everything's gonna be cut so that no face above the lips will be shown and people will forever have to wonder."  
"Okay, cool." Jensen had to stop himself from closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

Instead he observed as Misha went into the bath and having turned the rain shower on, turned to him, clearly waiting for him to act with a small smile. Jensen took the first hesitant step forward and then the next one and suddenly Misha was right in front of him, mostly naked with small drops of water rolling down his chest.  
Jensen lost his ability to breathe.

Misha tucked some shower gel into his hands but Jensen didn't even notice, suddenly very aware of his whole body and his udeniable attraction towards his co-star. Through the loud pounding of the blood in his ears he heard Misha saying something about camera rolling but hell, if he cared.  
He licked his lips and then leaned forward to kiss Misha delightfully slowly and shyly. He closed his eyes, hoping that this was what Misha counted on because it was definitely what he really liked doing.

Misha deepened the the kiss and Jensen didn't mind the water running down his face. He slowly pulled back and trembling with lust, started kissing his way down Misha's neck right to his perky nipples, so tempting in the streams of warm water.  
Jensen licked around the areolas, feeling Misha shiver and choke back a moan. It ensured him it was what they both wanted. He traced the way down to Misha's navel and back to his collarbone with his tongue, tasting the salty tanned skin and wishing to explore more of it.

He threw the gel away and claiming Misha's mouth again, stepped into the bath, completely forgetting about the camera and original reason behind all of it. Misha honestly didn't think of it too any more. He moaned into Jensen's mouth as Jensen pinned him to the wet tiles behind his back buring his fingers into Misha's wet hair and devouring him hungrily as if he was the water found on a desert.

Jensen's jeans were soaking wet but he didn't care as long as Misha was digging his fingers into his arms and whimpering into the kisses they shared.  
"Please, Jen..." Misha whispered, pulling back and looking into Jensen's eyes, so beautifully vulnerable with his desire so clearly written on his face.  
"Oh, fuck, yes. You're so hot, Mish." Jensen groaned and yanked his pants and boxers down, doing the same for Misha few seconds later.  
They were both painfully hard and leaking, yearning for each other. Jensen growled and pulled Misha closer, biting his lower lip and grinding against him, feeling Misha's hard cock lined up with his. He felt Misha's hand grabbing him and starting to stroke slowly, more teasing and arousing than anything he had experienced before.

Misha's eyes opened, so blue and still perfectly innocent with all the lust burning in them.  
"Beautiful..." muttered Jensen unable to stop himself and gripped Misha's cock to pump him in a matching rhythm.  
Their next kiss was lazy just like their movements. Jensen felt Misha's precome dripping down his hand, hot and bringing him closer to the edge.  
"Jen..." Misha whispered, his voice husky.  
"Hmm...?" Jensen purred like a satisfied cat, his orgasm raising up sweetly and filling him with heat.  
"I'm sober." Misha confessed silently, his cheeks blushed cutely.  
And then he came sharply, arching his back and leaning his head on the tiles.

Jensen yelped silently and partially realising that Misha really fucking wanted to get into his pants all this time, he followed shortly after, embracing  Misha's relaxing body and moaning against his skin.  
Misha was holding onto Jensen's trembling back, basking in the pleasant afterglow. The warm water was still running and washing the evidence of their fullfillment away.

After a silent while, in which Jensen was listening to Misha's steadying heartbeat, he raised his head and their gazes met.  
"I'm sober too." he blushed, smiling sheepishly.  
Misha chuckled happily and cupped Jensen's face to kiss him lightly. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this."  
"Let me guess." Jensen's eyes were twinkling with amusement. "Since the day we've met."  
"How did you know?" Misha cocked his head playfully.  
"This is exactly how long I've been wanting you." Jensen caressed Misha's cheek with his thumb.  
"So I assume..." Misha bit his lip, his eyes betraying a hint of mischief. "You won't be mad that I got your plant drunk today."  
"Well, it makes us a pair of plant killers then." Jensen grinned and kissed Misha on the nose, hugging him tightly

The camera was left forgotten in a pool of cooling water still buzzing silently long after they had left. Guess there were more important things to be taken care of that night.


End file.
